The following discussion of the background is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
The integrity of conduits and conduit assemblies that convey hydraulic or pneumatic fluids in such systems is critical. Failed conduits can cause serious damage to surrounding machinery, as well as cause injury to personnel, particularly in high pressure applications. Conduits can fail at a point which is at or proximate to a conduit coupling (or anchor) causing the free end of the conduit to whip about violently. Furthermore, conduits which fail at any point along their length may splash, spray or mist fluid (and material entrained therein) onto surrounding machinery, components or personnel.
In order to reduce injury and danger, relevant conduits can include a reinforced or strengthened outer layer integrated or combined with the conduit. Alternatively, the relevant conduits could be enclosed with a protective sleeve or sheath designed to form a protective barrier between people or machinery and the ruptured conduit and fluid (or other working mediums) erupting therefrom.
Examples of such protective sleeves are provided in International Patent Publication WO2006/002459. This patent publication describes a hydraulic or pneumatic hose assembly which has a protective sleeve mounted over the hose assembly. The protective sleeve comprises a seamless woven fabric sleeve which is fitted loosely about the hose with a gap between the cover and the hose. The protective sleeve is anchored at both ends to act as a whip check to contain whipping of the hose should the hose assembly fail and to act as a fluid suppression device.
In a first embodiment of WO2006/002459, the protective sleeve is crimped to the hose couplings by a metal crimping sleeve or ferrule. Sealing the ends of the protective sleeve with a crimping sleeve or ferrule can create a fluid seal between the coupling, hose and protective seal. In the event of hose failure, fluid can be retained within the protective sleeve, causing pressure to build up in that sleeve. Significant pressure build up can lead to ballooning of the protective sleeve and in some cases failure, which again can cause injury to proximate persons and damage to surrounding machinery.
In a second embodiment of WO2006/002459, the protective sleeve includes two spaced apart eyelets in each distal end of the sleeve through which the ends of anchoring staples can be received. The anchoring staples are received in a staple groove formed in a section of a staple coupling attached to the hose. The staple provides a gap through which fluid can escape in the event of hose failure. However, whilst this arrangement provides suitable anchoring for staple couplings, no suitable anchoring arrangement is described for use with other types of hose couplings.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved and/or alternate anchor and associated anchoring arrangement for a protective sleeve that can be located around a conduit, such as a hose or pipe.